enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Corpus Omnium
The above tablet, variously known as the Corpus Omnium, Tablet of God, or Tablet of Nalvage, was revealed by the angel Nalvage just prior to the receipt of the calls and Great Tablet. It consists of a 6x6 square divided into four 3x3 squares with four 4-letter names on the sides. Dee was first told that there were four sections, two dignified, one not dignified but to be dignified, and one without glory or dignification. He was then given three words in Latin for each section: First: Gaudium (joy), Presentia (present), Laudantes or Triumphantes (praisers) Second: Potestas (power), Motus (motion), Ministrantes (servants) Third: Actio (action), Factum (performing), Confirmantes (supporters) Fourth: Luctus (lamentation), Discordia (dissension), Confundantes (disturbers) He was then given the lettering of the 3x3 squares, composed in each case of the word IAD (God) and two additional 3-letter words translated as the first two words already given for each section, as follows: First: IAD (God) MOZ (joy) ZIR (present) Second: IAD (God) BAB (power) ZNA (motion) Third: IAD (God) SOR (action) GRV (performing) Fourth: IAD (God) SER (lamentation) OSF (dissension) He was then given the names on the sides of the tablet, each associated with one of the remaining terms given above: The Choirs: LVAH (praisers), LANG (servants), SACH (supporters), URCH (disturbers). The geometry of this is interesting, since the order of the inner sections gives a reverse Z, and the order of the side sections is a circle, yet the associated terms come in the same order for each. Dee was told regarding the tablet that: ”1. Its substance is attributed to God the Father. 2. The first circular mover, the circumference, God the Son, the finger of the Father, and the mover of all things. 3. The order and knitting together of the parts in their due and perfect proportion, God the Holy Ghost. Lo, in the beginning and end of all things.” The New Names The side sections of the tablet were said to be assigned to the Son. Runar has received additional names and information about the tablet. Associated with each of the side names, called choirs, are five additional names, one curving out from the center and four extending straight in from the sides, as follows: LVAH: ROAVA, LAOI, VMZR, ABNA, HDAZ LANG: AAAAN, LAAN, ABZA, NRSF, GDEO SACH: FEAAC, SAES, ASOF, CRRU, HDOG VRCH: VOARC, VAOR, RSGU, CZIR, HDOZ These new names are later referred to as the 4 & 5 lettered names. The central four letters of the tablet are associated with a square region and may be read VRAF or VRFA. VR is the name of the letter L which means one, the V indicating darkness and thus transcendence. VRAF is interesting because the 19 AF pillars connect to this tablet. VRFA may be translated as ”One above nothing”. Around these central letters are found four names associated with a circular region surrounding the square: GOR, OES, ZAN, ZOI. Runar translates these as follows (employing the letter essences): GOR - open - synonymously this is also one of the words that are used for lust and light - but of the Q kind - (eros) and its much more eros and Babalon than OOE & OES that has been used for lust/extacy. (translation based upon the sources of I Ged.) GOR = negation -becoming - going. A word of birth by essences. Babalon's use of this formula has been From negating the negative receive the unborn darkness as fresh motion. OES - ecstacy. ZAN - finger and will symbol. Duality-time/anew-interiority. Makes it look like a wand rather than any act. The wand must have the duality and time inside in order to be able to act, as its acts are imposing the will upon creation ( that is within linear time and duality), even if the wills foremost character is to appear one and nondualistic.. ZOI - duality-becoming-enabled. The zone which I belive zoi derives from are the primordial waters - the darkness beyond consciousness. In here there only exists nothing and the paradox that nothing is or/and nothing is not. This is the original duality in its first state and the raw material for any creator god. ZOI GOR OES ZAN >From the unconscious, birth and concentration of the finger. GOR OES ZAN ZOI Here the phrase ZAN ZOI becomes different as it depicts a ready will, self conscious about its duality and powers of duality. OES ZAN ZOI GOR The wand acts. ZAN ZOI GOR OES The wand acts and creates in his image. The square is assigned to the Father, the circle to the Son, and the regions to the Holy Ghost. The following names are also found in the tablet: 1st: HDAZSEAS to be used for obtaining 2nd: IABLANRG for endurance 3rd: MBAVLAOI keep in control 4th: HDZCRUSA for the work mentioned in the circle 5th: IRZNAFOS the entrance to the square 6th: OIDHRRGU the square The remaining letters of the tablet make up the name DIAC. (The comments on the names was received while getting the names.) -Runar The tablet is to be taken as facing down (i.e. with the writing on the bottom), with the first region in the East, the second in the South, the third in the North, and the fourth in the West. The side sections correspond to the motion of the visible stars and planets through the sky, LVAH running from rising to midheaven, LANG from midheaven to setting, SACH from setting to nadir, and VRCH from nadir to rising. As the stars and planets pass from one of these sections to the next, influence from the region lying between them is felt. This influence is carried by the 5-letter name associated with the section being entered. The 4-letter names work within the sections and don’t relate directly to the regions. The regions may be viewed as a plain divided into four regions with a tower at the center corresponding to the square and circle. The square is not properly part of any of the regions. The four names of the circle give connections between the square and the regions they are in. The regions seem similar to the aethers in that they are spaces of a particular type of energy. They seem to connect to the watchtowers via the rugs in Kelley’s vision, with the colors having somewhat different connotations in relation to this tablet and the watchtowers and thus giving the connection. An alchemical interpretation seems to fit the tablet, with green in the West referring to unrefined matter and black, white, and red in the North, South, and East referring to the corresponding alchemical processes. The regions also relate to the steps in the vision of the roundhouse. Finally, the regions fit with the AMSU formula with the first region being associated with 0, the second with 1, the third with 3, and the fourth with 2. Note that the side sections proceed through these in the order 0123, the names in the circle the reverse. The first three of the six names relate to the regions and have functions along the lines given with the names. The next three relate to the circle and square as indicated. The square seems to be home to the powers that rule the tablet. DIAC relates to the side sections. -Dean A Working on the Tablet and more interpretations. by Runar Aug.1999 ev. After some communications with Dean I did look for some of the names I received from the tablet of Nalvage in '91 in the Aethyr LIN. These names I did not manage to understand properly at the time of reception, but when I tried again now I got a better connection and understanding. The use of the AF's in this session was also there to provide further understanding of the connections (they had to this tablet) of which Dean was speaking. Those names that I received in 91 was: see above. To the choirs belongs four persons each; whose names one obtains by reading a letter in any of the choir names and reading 3 more letters towards the centre of the tablet. I Started with the Call of AF. Then the Choir names: All the persons of the Choirs: A specific scene enters, it is a very anonymous world, but still very special as the air is misty by white light and moist smelling of salt ocean. Its like sitting on four white squares put together as one square and then having this nice air around. I hear I have to call the AF names and do so, all 19: I feel very tired just afterwards, but in a moment I see everything clears even more up and light, strength and freedom appears. I hear a distant voice: " Shall things be grey in the precence of the Lord ? No - his mercies flourish still, to him there is no difference." I wake more and understand that I shall continue with the Cherubs and calls these: (ROAVA, VOARC, FEAAC & AAAAN.) The scene becomes chaotic, a whirlwind starts in the centre, but the whole thing calms fast. I understand that I shall not go further but concentrate, which I do. After a while the white vast sea air is replaced by a dark crimson light, and I understand that HDAZSEAZ has entered. He changes everything as he is silencing, concentrating and gathering weight. He is beastly but not a solar beast. I then call upon IABLANRG and suddenly a new focus appears, he has got time at hand and a strength and keen-ness very much like Amsu. He is also living in this "hidden" crimson "red-wine light". I call MBAVLAOI: and the energy rush is distanced from me, what I previously was a part of, I can now regard at distance in cool fashion and control consciously. I again start to feel the sea air with white light, as an isolated intelligence containing the darkness and crimson light within. I hear "These are of the Holy ghost" and understand its refered to HDAZSEAS, IABLANRG, & MBAVLAOI. I then call on HDZCRUSA: Yellow light breaks up the crimson light and I become perplexed and dont really understand whats happening. When it calms again, I see the white light and the crimson light as zones around me, and my consciousness feels new, clearer and more awake. I concentrate upon the circle sentence " ZOI GOR OES ZAN ZOI GOR OES......" And when I stop I find myself to be in yet a new chamber, my consciousness seems to be consisting of too many parts fighting eachother and I feel I have to clear up. A spirit recommends IBADTEL. But I decide to regain contact with HDZCRUSA as he was the one that should provide the work with these. I do so, and when called him again I see that I am sitting on those four white squares. The two in front of me are slamming and clashing against eachother and makes noises. I try to ignore to see if its a illusion that just goes away - but it doesnt stop - it calms a bit as it has got the attention needed. I belive it to be the division between zoi & gor. A square frame intersects the four squares, it transforms to a circle that is whole but still is divided at the place of Zoi & Gor and put together. This part of the circle rises, and the circle stands in the centre now. I understand that I should have called IRZNAFOS. I do so: My mind becomes drawn to the division point of the circle, and becomes empty, calm and silent. There is absolutely nothing to see here. (Except a spirit that whispers the name of DPLRK. I continue with calling OIDHRRGU: I lost my mind completely and when I wake up I am in extremely rare mood and as I look down in my diary I identifies completely with the name of Oidhrrgu - for when I see the name of Irznafos - I see its a world apart. I try to recall whether I did call Oidhrrgu but cannot find anything on that in my memory so I call him (again?): The secret chamber opens and I go home again to the black fire while the awe and exitement rushes through, and the God laughs contemptously over all the folks that mysteriously enough cares to spend all their time on the details and possible correspondences on the frame of this tablet, while slowly does the blackness gather up to raging mute scream in a orgasmlike release. The Black fire and the hidden One. * The AF`s gather around me, not as witty peculiar spirits as I have seen them before but with open staring eyes and warm hearts, as the pillars of gladness. One of them gives a wink and in a moment they get reorganized and so appear to have disappeared. I start to think upon the name of DIAC and gets completely lost for the rest of the session, I only recall a vast surge of starlight in the middle of nowhere and that I saw the knot called the consciousness of Runar was having a meeting with God. PS : * Here at this moment there was happening much and it was hard to see and get all the details. But in a glimpse I saw these things that I didnt get time to write: the rush of black fire was clearly in the image of the two first letters of the centre square of the tablet ; VR - hidden/darkness & movement. The VR or UR is also the name of the letter L and that becomes in this context ( as also in the ritual) an incorporate meaning. I would also link this to the ring of Dee with the PELE inscription with the V above L in its centre. The word used the black fire in DOzmt is pel which makes the word become By help of essences The black fire's will. The essence translation of PELE becomes Establishing Will - One Will, while the essence of the centre VL is plainly the hidden one. The occurrence of the sentence "the black fires will" links the establishment of will, the ones will to the hidden One. And this hidden One we could say is the ideal and transcendent One. What I now dont properly understand is that on the ring of Dee; the centre is V above L (hidden/darkness above the One) while on the tablet of Nalvage the meaning is opposite: The One (UR) above nothing (FA -affa) and then also the mystery of the AF's which is said to be the 31 (GA) falling on the One. In TFR just after the reception of the Tablet of Nalvage (pg 77) is found a funny passage: After-noon, the same Thursday. ...After some short ejaculations of prayers to God, there appeared a great masty dogge: with whom I would have nothing to do, but expect Nalvage. He said that he was Nalvage. We rebuked him as the Hell-hound. At length he departed, and Nalvage appeared; but brighter then today. Nal. ... Have you those things I told you today? D. We have them in record and minde. Nal....Read them... D. I did read them. E.K. He laugheth, ha. ha, ha, & c. a great laughter: He hath also a table, but seemeth not to be like the former Table of Nalvage. There art ten or eleven divisions in this Table, as was not in the former Table.* D. If thou art Nalvage, proceed in the Doctrine of wisdom, if thou art not Nalvage, depart in the name of Jesus. ......I have free will and therefore I will be here. D. Now I doubt nothing, but thou art a deceiver. (Audite) The ignorance of the wicked becometh dust: which shewing it self is swept out of doors, and thrown on the dung-hills. ( a voyce on the one side) E.K. Now appeareth one like true Nalvage. Nal. ...Even so it is of the ( for thou hast openeth thy blasphemy and being discovered art become more accursed: therefore because thou art accursed, thou art not dignified; but become a vessel of iniquity: and therefore hast no free-will. For free-will either is, or is in state to be dignified.* ............. *I think this shows that Nalvage had intended to give them more information or names on the tablet of Nalvage. **Dee must have been wrong all the way here - as the spirit banished just appears again to continue the speech on free-will. Today this speech on free-will is just the token that Dee was in contact with magicks true heads. It make me also believe that the "dogge" appearing at first was truly one of Nalvages forms. **And Dee was truly one of the mediums of this project, even if he wasnt aware of it. The analysis of the name NALVAGE. Since the analysis of NAL was posted a few days ago, though in another context (july or Aug '99) by Anthony and made sense, I therefore add it. : ~7-30-99: I just now applied Patricia's letter essences to NAL and found that it does seem to make a fitting translation for AIN: N Root of Interiority: within, inside, self-hood A Root of Time\: begin, beginning; new, anew; again, then, when L Root of Primacy: first, primary, one; providence. So, NA = within the beginning; AL = beginning of the first; NAL = within the beginning of the first. January 12, 1999: OCCODON (excerpt) NAL (or NALIL) is the primary energy of Universe. It is the kernel before the kernel, which you have called AIN. Yet it is not a central "seed" from which came forth any explosion, but rather a presence that is everywhere at once. Hence it is also the name of the ocean. It is the parchment upon which are written the words of all. This image too is familiar to you. Words are read, and then they are spoken; so it is, a powerful principle of being and manifestation." ~ V Darkness, hidden A Time begin again G not negation E will LV are the two letters of the ring of Dee and formerly described. The addition of V to the NAL is as describing this formula as hidden or pre-existent. The A makes it begin while the next G denies this or says that time is not included. It all ends in the E of will as a focus or it adds AGE as the _begun-not will_.